Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 4/Dzień 22 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 22 8:30 Dzisiaj odbędzie się królewskie przyjęcie w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px 100px 100px Przyjaciółki siedziały sobie w salonie i rozmawiały na temat różnych rzeczy. Ce'Brie dochodzą słuchy, że poza nimi i Anneliese na przyjęcie niezaproszony został jeden mężczyzna - mianowicie Kevin. Ce'Brie długo się zastanawia kto to jest, mówiąc, że nie kojarzy go, ale ma u niej od razu plusy za rodzinną atmosferę, bo zawsze była fanką "Kevina samego w domu". Wydawało się jej wcześniej, że to jakiś Martin, Levin, Benvin czy jakiś inny pingwin. Ashley zaczyna zachęcać Ce'Brie, żeby spróbowała go poznać, ponieważ w jej opinii jest to jedna z nielicznych rozsądnych osób tutaj z którymi w ogóle warto zamienić słowo. Shonda zaczyna mówić, że zasadniczo to Kevin jest niezłym ciasteczkiem cynamonowym. Jako, że nasza bohaterka z "Massageuseds" jest przebiegła jak nikt inny, zaczęła podpytywać Ashley i Shondę o więcej informacji. Dowiedziała się, że Kevin jest satanistą. Wstrząsnęło to dziewczyną, bo oznaczałoby to, że ma sporą wiedzę na temat zła, czyli i w tym odnośnie Dianne. Zdecydowała się z nim porozmawiać, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. 100px 100px 100px Marley od początku chodzi po domu w kiepskim humorze, który spowodowany jest ostatnimi złymi wydarzeniami. Podchodzi do niego Nathan, który go pociesza. Marley bardzo docenia wsparcie kolegi, ale później przypomina sobie jak Nathan wylądował u niego w łóżku i się do niego przystawiał. Woli nie być z nim sam, by nie zrobić nic głupiego, dlatego gdy zauważa Anneliese od razu do niej podbiega. Okazuje się, że ta rysuje pentagramy i zamierza wywoływać duchy zmarłych oraz czcić szatana. Nathan mówi Marley'owi, że to nic dla niego i zachęca go, by poszedł z nim do pokoju. Marley nie chce być sam z mężczyzną, dlatego udaje, że zabawy Anneliese bardzo mu się podobają i przyłącza się do niej. 12:28 100px 100px 100px 100px Anneliese wyciąga przy wszystkich... SWETEREK dla Stefana, cały w aramejskich inskrypcjach. Dianne zaczyna plakać ze wzruszenia. Stwierdza, że jeszcze żadna opętana osoba, nie była dla jej węża tak dobra. Keira widząc zazdrość w oczach Nathana mówi, że z chęcią uszyje coś na jego szczura. Anneliese mówi, że zostały jej resztki materiałów, a nowe inskrypcje mogą przepisać z szatańskich ksiąg Kevina. Dianne dopowiada, że jak czegoś zabraknie to zawsze można podrzeć coś z szafy Ashley, ponieważ szczur zasługuje na prawdziwe Gucci. 100px 100px Ce'Brie znudzona przechadzała się po domu. Do tej pory nie rozumie jakim cudem wyczerpał się cały zapas mleka dietetycznego. Myśl o tym, że rozpasie się jak świnia ją przerażała, ale jeszcze bardziej świadomość, że kamery to wszystko udokumentują. Na dodatek oznaczałoby to, że złamie obietnicę jaką dała kiedyś Kim Kardashian gdy podpisywała jej autograf w jakimś klubie. W kółko tylko otwierała i zamykała lodówkę, nostalgicznie wzdychając. Nagle była świadkiem, jak Anneliese zaczęła trząść się i pełzać po dywanie, bez żadnego powodu, normalnie jakby była opętana. Ce'Brie przestraszona zachowaniem Anneliese mówi jej, że zapomniała włączyć muzykę, co ta natychmiastowo robi i zaczyna obserwować jak kobieta wije się w rytm muzyki. Zaczęła klaskać i wiwatować, że wychodzi jej to cudownie i jest z niej dumna. Gdzieś obok przechodził Kevin, co sprawiło, że miała wrażenie jakby zapomniała czegoś z nim zrobić. Mimo wszystko, olała to i zaczęła oglądać Anneliese dalej. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne w Pokoju Zwierzeń zastanawia się nad tym dlaczego sojusz dwóch ciemnoskórych kobiet oparty na zasadzie tego, że są ostatnimi ciemnoskórymi mieszkankami w domu nie jest uważany za rasizm, gdyby natomiast został zawiązany sojusz między białymi osobami, to byłaby afera na cały świat, że to takie podłe i biali są tacy źli. Gdy wychodzi z niego, spotyka Kevina i Marleya rozmawiających wzburzonym głosem. Okazuje się, że Kevin grozi Marleyowi, że POWIE O WSZYSTKIM MATTIEMU. Dianne nawet nie chce się domyślać czym jest wszystko, ale postanawia zainterweniować, w końcu Kevin przekracza ostatnio wszelkie granice - oczywiście na tyle, na ile może je przekraczać niemal niewidzialna osoba. Nagle ni z tego ni z owego wtrąca się do ich ostrej wymiany zdań i pyta dlaczego Kevin nazwał w czasie nominacji Melissę dziwką. Ten nie umie odpowiedzieć, jedynie duka "Bo.... no... bo", na co Dianne odpowiada, że bonobo to taka małpa i nie wie co ma w tej sytuacji do rzeczy. Pyta też Kevina, czy wie w ogóle co oznacza stwierdzenie "dziwka", na co ten błyskawicznie odpowiada, że ależ oczywiście i że to określenie osoby puszczalskiej! Dianne pyta z kim w takim razie Melissa się puszcza i gdy Kevin nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć uśmiecha się szyderczo i po chwili niby zmieniając temat pyta "A z kim spałeś w trakcie ostatniego miesiąca?". Kevin błyskawicznie się rozpromienia i zadowolony z siebie zaczyna wyliczać kolejne osoby. Nie starczyło mu palców u rąk, mimo że jak się okazało u lewej ręki ma ich sześć zamiast pięciu, z czego jest dumny, bo to ponoć symbol naznaczenia przez szatana. Gdy kończy wyliczać, Dianne jedynie poklepuje go po ramieniu, mówiąc, że teraz Kevin już powinien wiedzieć kto tak naprawdę jest dziwką. Zadowolona kobieta zostawia skonsternowanego Kevina, podobnie robi Marley, który dziękuje blondynce, że trochę utemperowała satanistę. Dianne odpiera, że nie ma za co i że gdyby spełnił swoje puste groźby i zaczął opowiadać jakieś rzeczy, to jeśli będzie jeszcze wtedy w domu Wielkiego Brata, powie że w ramach DEMONICZNEGO UCZYNKU (te dwa słowa wypowiada na tyle głośno by znajdująca się w przeciwległym kącie pomieszczenia Ce'Brie mogła ją usłyszeć), że widziała jak Marley odrzuca jego umizgi i że załamany Kevin po prostu się mści. Oboje się śmieją i zgarniając po drodze Keirę i Nathana idą na codzienną sesję alkojogi z Melissą. Melissa wykonuje tak profesjonalnie zabawne pozy, że nawet wciąż wściekła na nią Keira nie może przestać się śmiać. 14:39 Rozpoczyna się królewskie przyjęcie na które zostali zaproszeni: Dianne, Keira, Marley oraz Mattie. Król, królowa oraz ich goście będą mogli zdobyć moc Save and Replace. 100px 100px Keira przez większość czasu się nie odzywała. Wiedziała, że Melissa specjalnie wybrała Nathana jako króla, ale ona dobrze wie, że jego serce należy już jedynie do niej. W tej historii stała się czarownicą. Przy stole siedziała z oplątanymi rękami na piersiach i jedynie wpatrywała się w Melissę. Zabójczym wzrokiem oczywiście. Po nieustannej ciszy rzekła. Królowa może być tylko jedna i jest nią Shonda. 100px Nathan rozkręca Królewskie przyjęcie nalewając wszystkim wódki. Każdy z uczestników próbuje pić bez popity. Tak przez kilkanaście kolejek. 100px W trakcie przyjęcia Dianne postanawia wykorzystać sytuację i sprawdzić czy dobrze orientuje się w tym co dzieje się w domu. Mówi, że jest zadowolona z tego, jakie osoby są na przyjęciu i że brakuje tu w zasadzie jedynie Anneliese, która jest super. Wspomina też, że lubi Kevina na tyle na ile można lubić niewidzialną osobę, ale ostatnio chyba lepiej odkrył swoją kobiecą stronę i z tego powodu dostał bardzo długotrwałego pmsu. Wracając jednak do tematu obecnych osób mówi, że powinni zawrzeć jeśli nie sojusz to przynajmniej pakt o nieagresji, bo między większością nieobecnych na przyjęciu coś takiego zdecydowanie istnieje, z czym zresztą się nie kryją. Keira zaczyna burczeć, że ma dość Melissy, która nie dość że próbuje jej odbić faceta, to jeszcze ją nominowała. Melissa z rezygnacją mówi, że nie wie ile razy jeszcze będzie musiała powtórzyć, że wcale nie zamierza uwieść Nathana, żeby Keira w to uwierzyła. Mattie stwierdza, że powinni się pomodlić o pokój na świecie, to może napięcie między kobietami również się zmniejszy. Słysząc to Dianne osuwa się na krześle z miną w stylu "just kill me". Marley mówi, że Dianne ma rację i że należy usunąć Shondę i Ashley, bo są fałszywymi żmijami, które są zdolne do wszystkiegoo byle tylko dostać trochę airtime'u i wygrać. Mattie tego nie słyszy, gdyż jest zbyt pochłonięty... modlitwą, a Dianne prosi, żeby nie obrażać żmij, bo węże to bardzo sympatyczne zwierzęta i nie zasłużyły by porównywano je do Shondy. Keira nadal atakuje Melissę. Nathan próbuje ją powstrzymać, ale przypadkiem obrywa od kobiety pięścią w oko, co kończy całą kłótnię. Keira zaczyna go przepraszać i mówi, że to jej wina i już się uspokaja. Oznajmia, że jeśli Melissa nie będzie wykonywać podejrzanych ruchów, to ją zaakceptuje. Dianne zadowolona gładzi Stefana po głowie, a Mattie podsumowuje, że pogodzenie się Keiry i Melissy to zasługa jego modlitwy i że powinni wszyscy chwalić Boga. 100px 100px 100px Nathan bardzo by chciał aby Melissa i Keira pogodziły się w końcu. Dlatego rzuca przykładem prawdziwej przyjaźni Marleya i Mattiego! Dodaje również, że to może być nawet miłość, nic nie miałby przeciwko gdyby dziewczyny zostały lesbijkami, pogodziłby się z tą myślą. Melissa i Keira patrzą się na siebie z wyrazem poker face i w sumie nie wiedzą co mają powiedzieć. Uczestnicy przyjęcia piją dalej. 100px 100px 100px Na przyjęciu królewskim okazuje się, że Marley i Keira mają wiele wspólnego. Oboje fascynują się w klasycznym kinie. Keira stwierdza, że "Gorzkie gody" to piękny film, a Marley wychwala "Czarnego łabędzia" i mówi, że niesamowicie go wzruszył. Nagle do rozmowy dołącza się Mattie, który zaczyna gadać o filmach religijnych i czar pryska, a Keira zniesmaczona odchodzi. Mattie przystawia się do Marley'a i przez krótką chwilę uprawia z nim necking. Mattie stwierdza, że bardzo mu się na przyjęciu podoba, bo nie jest przesiąknięte złą aurą niektórych mieszkańców. Marley się z nim zgadza podkreślając, że największym złoczyńcą w domu jest Shonda, którą kiedyś miał za przyjaciółkę i radzi Mattiemu, by trzymał się od niej z daleka. Panowie odbywają smutne chwile, bo nie wiedzą jak - i czy w ogóle - ich przyjaźń rozwinie się po programie, ale obiecują sobie, że pozostaną silni. 100px 100px Królewskie przyjęcie trwa w najlepsze. Mattie jest zadowolony, że wszyscy bardzo dobrze się bawią i są w wyśmienitym nastroju. Chłopak szczególnie cieszy się, że, po ich ostatniej rozmowie na temat wiary, udało mu się nawiązać nić porozumienia z Dianne, która wychodzi na to, że wcale nie jest taka zła. Przyznał jej rację, że czasami trochę przesadza z okazywaniem swojej religijności, co postanowił stonować w pozostałej części sezonu. Miłość do Boga czasami tak w nim dudni, że chce się nią dzielić ze światem, ale rozumie, że niektórych może to denerwować i sam osobiście postanowił poprawę. Oboje zgodzili się, że najważniejsze, i dla ateisty i dla katolika, jest dobro i szacunek do drugiej osoby, i tego zamierzają się trzymać. Wspólnie robią drinki dla pozostałych uczestników przyjęcia, dodając palemki do tych dla Melissy i Nathana, żeby wyróżnić ich jako parę królewską, która zdecydowała się ich zaprosić do wspólnego ucztowania. Mattie oficjalnie dziękuje im za zaproszenia jego, Keiry, Dianne i Marleya na przyjęcie, a Marley, siedzący obok niego i szczerzący się od ucha do ucha, proponuje toast za Big Brothera! Wszyscy piją za jego zdrowie, szybkim ruchem zerując swoje koktajle. Nikt nawet na chwilę nie myśli o pozostałych mieszkańcach domu. To jest ich moment. Nie ma co sobie psuć nastroju. Za Big Brothera! Do dna! 100px 100px 100px Keira zajadała smacznie ciastko które podał jej król Nathan, wiedziała, że tego wieczoru to ona powinna siedzieć w stroju królowej bądź chociaż księżniczki. Postanowiła po raz drugi podczas tego wyśmienitego przyjęcia wypowiedzieć się na temat Melissy. Zapytała wszystkich uczestników king party czy wiedzą kto lubi otwierać bramy do swojej dżungli przed innymi uczestnikami domu? Oczywiście, że Melissa. Jako nasza królowa daje przykład ladacznicy. Dobrze, że mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i pewnie wychodząc z tego przyjęcia zostanie tak szybko zdegradowana do sprzątaczki jak została mianowana królową niczego. Najpierw Craig? Potem Nathan, którego dalej myśli że jest w stanie zdobyć. Przykro mi guuuurl, ale to ciasteczko ma więcej prezencji niż ty. Keira dokończyła swoje ciasteczko i stwierdziła, że impreza dobiegła końca bo zabawa jest drętwa. Wstając ze swojego miejsca pociągneła "przypadkiem" za obrus i wszystko co na nim stało zostało pociągnięte w dół, prosto na podłogę. Keira odchodząc od stołu rzuciła jedynie do Melissy - czas sprzątać, bierz się do roboty złotko. Podczas przyjęcia Dianne udało się zdobyć moc Save and Replace. Jej werdykt zostanie wyjawiony później. 20:12 100px 100px 100px 100px Ashley nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy znęcają się psychicznie nad nimi. Przecież nic takiego im nie zrobili. Shonda to kobieta z klasą. Nie skrzywdziłaby muchy, a Kevin? To dżentelmen. Każdej kobiecie robi śniadanie i otwiera drzwi, żeby oszczędzały energię na robótki ręczne. Z Ce’Brie każdy potrafi się dogadać. Nawet wąż Dianne. A co z Ashley? Dzięki niej jest ciekawiej w domu. W takim razie coś tutaj nie gra. Wspólnie dochodzą do wniosków, że pozostali mieszkańcy ich nienawidzą, ponieważ są od nich o wiele ładniejsi, mądrzejsi i bogatsi. Zazdroszczą im wszystkiego. Następnie razem spędzą wieczór nad lampką winą. 100px 100px Po skończonym przyjęciu, Marley i Mattie idą na taras by popodziwiać zachód słońca, podobnie jak tydzień wcześniej. Oboje w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze cieszą się, że są bezpieczni i mogli trochę zapomnieć o problemach w domu Big Brothera podczas imprezy. Mattie ma nadzieję, że udało mu się odbudować zaufanie Marleya. Chłopak mówi Marleyowi, że miał rację co do Melissy i bardzo ostatnio ją polubił. Przyznaje, że jest to naprawdę życzliwa i przyjacielska dziewczyna, radując się, że cała ich trójka ma teraz bardzo dobre relacje. Marley próbuje się trochę droczyć z Mattiem, gdyż bardzo podoba mu się jak chłopak zabiega o jego względy, więc przetrzymuje go jeszcze przez chwilę w niepewności. Po paru minutach jednak uśmiecha się zawadiacko i oznajmia Mattiemu, że chłopak nie musi się martwić, gdyż już całkowicie wrócił do jego łask. Oboje obejmują się, weseląc się, że między nimi znów nastała zgoda. Razem podziwiają zachodzące słońce dające im wewnętrzny spokój i nadzieję na jeszcze lepsze jutro. The only way is up, after all! 100px 100px Shonda siedzi w kuchni popijając bezalkoholowego drinka. W pewnym momencie podchodzi do niej Melissa. Kobiety zaczynają rozmawiać o życiu, Shonda doradza młodszej koleżance jak powinno się obchodzić z facetami i tak między nimi to zawsze milej się jej robi kiedy to ona przebywa z Nathanem niż widzi go z Keirą. Murzynka opowiada białasce jak to została światowej sławy businesswoman i pyta się o jej życie, jakie ma plany i inne pierdoły. Wielki Brat wezwał mieszkańców na sofy i ogłosił, że Dianne ma moc Safe and Replace i nadszedł czas, aby podjęła decyzję co z nią zrobi. Dianne ratuje siebie i postanawia nominować... Dianne: Shonda - bo jesteś irytująca i atencyjna, a w dodatku zajmujesz za dużo miejsca. Co oznacza, że ostatecznie nominowani do eksmisji są... Plik:Ashley_Miller_Santiago_BB.png ASHLEY Plik:Keira_Bennett_BB.png KEIRA Plik:Kevin_Star_BB.png KEVIN oraz Plik:Shonda_Reeves_BB.png SHONDA Kto zostanie? Wy decydujecie. Każdy z was otrzyma 20 punktów do rozłożenia między nominowanymi mieszkańcami. Każdemu z mieszkańców musicie przydzielić co najmniej jeden punkt, ale nie możecie nikomu dać ich więcej niż 10. Głosujecie na mieszkańca, który ma pozostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Nominowani gracze rozkładają głosy pomiędzy pozostałymi nominowanymi, nie głosują na siebie. Jeżeli ktoś z nominowanych nie odda głosu to jego postać straci dwadzieścia punktów. Głosujecie wysyłając do mnie numer mieszkańca oraz liczbę punktów, jakie chcecie mu przydzielić. 600px Głosowanie potrwa do jutra (piątku), 23:00. Możecie wysyłać swój event na dzień 23 (maksymalnie dwa). link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach